kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi (KHP)
Kairi 'is one of the Seven Princessess of Heart in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. She is a resident of Destiny Islands and is abducted throughout most of the story by Riku and the Ansem Unversed. Journal Entries *'First Entry Kairi is the beautiful red-head island girl from the keyblade master Sora's homeworld. She was of two best friends Sora including the turned Riku. Kairi was an adventorous resident of Destiny Islands planning to sail away to find new worlds alongside Sora and Riku, up until their world was swallowed by the heartless. Chalk drawings are found in the hidden place of Destiny Islands pertaining to Sora and Kairi's great friendship showing them sharing Paopu Fruit. Sora and Riku are very protective of her and Riku's desperation to sace Kairi led to his transformation into darkness. Kairi is the daughter of the new Mayor of Destiny islands and then first met Sora and Riku at a young age before being happened upon by keyblade master Aqua. Kairi the night of the raging storm was removed of her heart whilest in the Hidden Place and sucked back into the portal leading to Hollow Bastion. Sora's intial search was to find Kairi but upon doing so was fought by Riku and the Ansem Heartless. Kairi was saved and sent back to Destiny Islands wiped clean of her memories of Sora except a few. *'Second Entry' Sora is still in search of the lovely red headed girl from Destiny Islands but finds her location to once again be with Maleficent for the same purpose as before. Even across this realm Kairi's heart remains so strong she is still of the seven princessess of heart in a different world. *'Third Entry' Kairi appears in Sora's hallucinations as before in the Forgotten Realm and seems to share a connection with the strange town of Payne. *'Fourth Entry' Kairi remains in the clutches of Riku who is bound by his promise and love for her as well as Maleficent. Sora defeated Maleficent once again and released Riku of the evil cloduing his better judgement to save Kairi. Kairi awoke from her deep sleep and was granted one more fun day as kids with Riku and Sora on Destiny Islands. After the time had reached it's period Kairi remained and Sora and Riku vanished once again into the night. Kairi's heart still yearns for more. Story ''Kingdom Hearts PIXAR'' Kairi firstly appeared in Kingdom Hearts as the best friend of Sora and Riku on Destiny Islands planning to sail away with them to brave new worlds. After a raging storm and the ordered attack of the Heartless Kairi was kidnapped while the world was consumed as she was a princess of heart used to open the door which is the heart to all worlds. Kairi then was saved by Sora and returned in Kingdom Hearts II as a normal girl on Destiny Islands devoid of many memories of Sora. Eventually she was claimed by Organization XIII and saved once again but not before the seige on Disney Kingdom. In Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Kairi falls into the hands of Maleficent again as a seventh princess of the Forgotten Realm. Sora races to her rescue in the brave new world learning a few lessons along the way Appearence Identical to her first primary appearence in Kingdom Hearts, short red hair, large blue eyes with white top and blue skirt. Original designs were to advance her age similiar to that of the second Kingdom Hearts: Long red hair and light pink clothing with a fair increase of height. Abilities Kairi's abilities are very similiar to the other abilities of the seven princessess of heart and of previous games. Kairi's heart opens the final door and she can charm man creatures with her voice. Her purest heart also offered strong resistance from the heartless upon them stealing her heart. Kairi also in normal defense uses her small purse as a wing defense and swipes severley with it. Trivia *Kairi in Kingdom Hearts PIXAR first uses her purse as a means of defense *The introduction of newfound abilities are introduced *Kairi detests against the offer of Paopu Fruit upon Sora's offer in Hollow Bastion *She appears for the first in the Dive to the Heart *Kairi's clothing differs from world of imprisonment *Kairi has more then one form in this game Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR